Eggnog and Snuggles
by QuEen0fs0ng
Summary: Natori gets a phone call from Natsume asking to come get him... but Natsume's slurring his speech and sounds really cold. What's going on? Natori/Natsume Future!fic where Natsume's in college Christmas Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, everyone. So this is going to be a Christmas fic for Natsume and Natori. Because they're cute together. I was originally going to make this a one-shot but then I decided that it was too long to be a one-shot so instead I'm making it a two-shot... possibly a three-shot. I just didn't count on so much exposition but... hey, that's future fics for you. So yes, this is a future fic becuase Natsume would never drink under the age. So I'm not confident but I think that the drinking age in Japan is 19... so there you go. Also I'm not really sure about what Japanese culture thinks of Christmas so I'll probably Americanize it to mean spending time with family, friends, and loved ones.**_

_**So anyway, please enjoy! oh, and I'd like to send a special Merry Christmas to all of my Problem on Set! readers! You guys are awesome!**_

Natori took another sip of his peppermint martini. He was sitting on his comfy chair in the living room of his expansive apartment in Tokyo watching the fireplace. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Natori was enjoying a quiet night of relaxation… alone.

While Natori preferred to be alone most of the time he hadn't really wanted to be alone at a time so close to Christmas. Not that he could do much about it. His manager had been working him to the bone these last couple of days and nights dragging him to photo-shoot after commercial-shooting after photo-shoot. He was happy to just relax with his less than masculine drink but he wished there was something else… maybe someone else… someone to cuddle with… someone with blonde hair to cuddle with… preferably a male someone with blonde hair to cuddle with…

Oh, who was he kidding. He wanted Natsume to be there with him so they could cuddle like other couples would be doing around this time of year.

He really missed the boy. Well, technically Natsume wasn't quite a boy anymore. He was a young man now. Living away from home in the dorms at university taking on some regular grown up responsibilities by himself. Grown-up Natsume had been working his cute little butt off studying hard to get a degree in Human Development and Family Studies in order to become a family therapist. Could he be more of a saint?

But thankfully, Natsume had chosen a university in Tokyo. At least, Natori was thankful. Sometimes on the off chance that both of their busy schedules would allow it, Natori would meet up with Natsume for lunch. Sometimes they would talk about things that were related to youkai and other times they would talk about things that weren't related to youkai. But more often than not Natsume would talk about Touko and Shigeru.

He'd talk about Touko being beside herself with worry that Natsume would just grow up and make his own path in life and completely forget about them. While Natsume had assured her that that would never ever happen, Touko had made Natsume promise to come home on weekends when he didn't have a lot of work to do and to call at least three times a week.

Natori remembered that beautiful ear-to-ear smile on Natsume's face as he told him about when sometimes he forgets to call Touko will call him instead and scold him for forgetting. Natori remembered wondering at Natsume's fondness for his foster parents when any other kid his age would've complained about them being too overprotective and annoying.

And since it was a big city, there weren't as many youkai hanging around which gave Natori a greater peace of mind. Back when he had first met the boy, Natsume would always get himself into dangerous situations with ayakashi.

However, he hadn't been able to see Natsume lately. Whenever he would ask him out for lunch this past week, Natsume politely but firmly declined saying that he needed all the time in the world to study for finals that he had that week. But Natsume should be done with classes by now…

_Maybe I could call him up and we could meet somewhere…_ he thought.

But then he quickly dismissed that idea because he didn't know of a place that was open this late at night that they could meet up. And plus it's kind of sketchy to ask someone out this late at night because then it wouldn't be "just to meet up." It would be a date.

Not that Natori had anything against that. He'd often entertained the idea of asking Natsume to go on an official date with him. He'd show Natsume a high-class time with a five-star restaurant, red wine of a perfect year, and love-making that only a gentleman like him could give him… that's of course after they leave the restaurant and get cozy by the fireplace.

Natori got tingly just thinking about it… or maybe that was just the drink. No, couldn't be. He'd only had one of these so far.

But he probably shouldn't be thinking about Natsume at the moment because it only increased the loneliness he felt. He sighed outwardly.

"What the hell are you sighing about?" came a voice next to him.

Natori looked down to see Natsume's cat youkai settled down on the plush carpet staring at the fireplace along with him. When Natsume had first broken the news that he'd be going to college in Tokyo, Nyanko-sensei had insisted on going with him. But pets weren't allowed in the dorms and that's where all freshmen were required to stay.

So Natori out of the goodness of his heart and totally not to rack up some brownie points, told Natsume that since they'd be living closer together Nyanko-sensei could stay in his apartment while Natsume was at school.

At that particular moment in time he'd told himself it was a good idea because Natsume had given him a beautiful smile and said a heartfelt, "Thank you." However, as the weeks dragged on Natori had been seriously reconsidering his offer. The cat did nothing but eat all of his food and drink all of his good wine and sake. It would pester him about getting too "chummy" with Natsume.

Not to mention the constant bickering between the cat and his own servant Urihime. Sometimes even the great acting abilities that he had couldn't keep him from yelling at the two to keep it down. Urihime would hang her head in shame like a good servant would but that fat cat would give him the evil eye and shout back. Natori had a quick solution to that though. The next time Natori had seen Natsume, the actor told Natsume how troublesome the cat was in so many words. Natsume instantly scolded Nyanko-sensei for causing Natori trouble. When the young man had said that, Natori preened just the tiniest bit. He thought in smug triumph, _That's right. I'm Natsume's favorite._ After a couple instances of this, Nyanko-sensei no longer fought back at him and would instead waddle away muttering something about how it had only wasted his time.

Currently he answered the cat's question. "Oh, nothing, Kitty. Just feeling a little sorry for myself I guess."

Nyanko-sensei gave him a haughty look and harrumphed. Natori couldn't tell if that was permission to go on or kitty's way of saying shut the hell up.

But Nyanko-sensei surprised him and asked, "Is it because Natsume is out at a party with his friends instead of fawning over you?"

"No, that's not it."

_That's right._ Natori had forgotten that Natsume was meeting up with his friends from high school and his new friends from college for a party. Natori would never in a million years admit that he's a jealous person since the thought never crossed his mind. But that never stopped a sharp pang in his heart and stomach whenever Natsume would say hi to someone that he didn't know.

He was happy for Natsume. He made friends more easily now. Natori can only recall a hand full of times when he was out to lunch with Natsume and the boy hadn't briefly talked with or waved at anybody he knew. And whether they were boys or girls, Natsume's friends' eyes would light up at just the look of him and they'd come bounding over to chat a little bit with Natsume. Their chats never lasted long though. They'd only talk about assignments or their professors and then they'd go on their merry way.

_Which is good because if they'd stay any longer, I wouldn't know what I would do._

Natori would never hurt anyone especially another human but that isn't to say that he couldn't come up with several different passive aggressive ways to make a fool out of someone he didn't like. Especially if they were trying to flirt with his Natsume.

Young people these days had absolutely no shame and that went for both guys and girls. Most guys that would come to talk to Natsume were just friendly. But there were some of them that he'd wanted to punch in the teeth for the way they leered at Natsume. Their eyes would linger places that they shouldn't be. And what really pissed him off was that they would stare at the exact same things that Natori himself would stare at if he weren't able to control himself. Places like Natsume's neck, his legs, even between his legs were all fair game as far as some of Natsume's "friends" were concerned.

Natsume never seemed to notice that extra special attention that he'd get. But sometimes Natsume would shift his look from pleasant to pleasant with a spark of unpleasant that would make you uncomfortable if the looks would go on too long. And more often than not the lechers would get the idea and excuse themselves. Natori liked to think that Natsume picked up that subtle expression change from him. And sometimes, if those barbarians hadn't gotten the hint already, Natsume would say with the utmost politeness something like, "It was really good to see you, whatsyourface. I'm having lunch with someone right now so I'll see you later in class, okay?"

Natori felt all warm inside just thinking about it.

"Hello? Earth to Useless Human? If you're having creepy thoughts about Natsume again, I'll just leave."

Natori chuckled. While still gazing into the fireplace he said, "Well you better get going then because I'm having plenty of creepy thoughts about Natsume at the moment." He even went as far as to lick his lips.

Nyanko-sensei made a thoroughly disgusted "Hurk!" noise. Then putting on a sour face he waddled away grumbling, "Eww. Why are you such a creepy brat? I disapprove."

Natori actually let himself laugh at that and said, "It's not about disapproving or approving. They're my own thoughts and I'm entitled to them… as long as I keep them to myself, everyone should be fine."

_It's true though. I can think about Natsume however or whatever I want. As long as I don't try to make them a reality it should all be for the best._

Sure, he wanted to date Natsume. He thought the young man was sweet, loyal and handsome. What more would you want in a guy? But he'd always felt awkward somehow about the idea.

When Natsume had first moved to Tokyo, Natori had called him practically every other day with the intention of asking Natsume out. That's how their lunch "dates" had started. Secretly, within the safety of his own head, Natori still would think of them as dates. But he never actually said the word "date" so it wasn't anything official. It was just his headcanon. Plus, he doubted that Natsume would ever think of him more than a friend. So lunch it would be and so it would stay never to turn into anything remotely considered a "date."

Natori got up from his chair and made his way into the kitchen. He had decided to drown his loneliness away with as much peppermint liquor and vodka as possible. That is, until the phone rang.

He went over to the phone and answered, "Hello?"

From the other end he could hear someone's breaths coming out in shivers.

Slightly alarmed Natori spoke again this time a bit louder, "Hello?"

"Na-Natori-san?"

It was Natsume's voice. Natori's worried mode kicked into over-drive.

"Natsume? Are you okay? Why are you calling me so late? What's going on?"

After a while, Natsume answered but would hiccup practically every other word. And was he slurring his words together?

"Natori-san? Could *hic* could you come *hic* get me?"

_Come get him?_

"Sure, Natsume. But are you alright? Where are you?"

"*hic* I'm fine… I just *hic*… didn't want to *hic* stay at the party anymore."

"Oh… um, okay. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you, kay?"

"Kay, I'm…"

There was a pause. Natori started to really get worried.

"Natsume, you still there?"

There was a hiccup in response.

He was a little relieved. But not quite ready to completely relax.

"Natsume, could you tell me where you are?"

"Umm… I'm on a bench… *hic* umm…"

A terrible thought struck Natori.

"Natsume, do you not know where you are?"

He got back an angry and a little too loud response.

"What kind of *hic* question was that? Of *hic* course I know where I am. I'm in Tokyo!"

"Umm… Natsume, Tokyo's a big city. Could you be a little more specific please? It'll be really hard to find you if you can't."

"Ummm…. *hic*"

This wasn't helping anything. Natori switched tactics.

"Are there any street signs anywhere? Or stores around? That would help a lot."

"Oh, there's a *hic* restaurant across from me. *hic*"

"Uh-huh. What's the restaurant called?"

"The sign says, 'Kaiten Family Restaurant'."

Natori let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew where that restaurant was.

"Okay. Good. I'm on my way over, okay? But don't move. I'll see you soon."

And just as he was about to hang up, Natsume yelled into the phone, "Wait!"

Slightly taken aback, Natori answered, "Yes?" _Have I ever heard him yell like that before?_

There was a pause where all Natori could here were Natsume's hiccups. Then the young man said with a little more quaver in his voice, "Don't *hic* don't hang up… *hic* could you stay on the li-*hic* line with me?"

"Why? Is there someone nearby who's following you or something?"

"*hic* no. I just *hic* I don't want you to hang up… and… I guess *hic* I'm a little scared. Onl*hic* only a little though…" he tacked the last statement on at the end a little indignantly as if he knew Natori would question him.

If Natori hadn't been considerate toward Natsume's pride as a man he would've practically melted and a long "Awww" would've slipped passed his lips.

_Natsume, you're adorable._

"Alright, I'll stay on the line with you until I get there."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few minutes later, Natori was driving down the street where the restaurant was located.

"Natsume, I'm close so don't worry, okay?"

"I'm-I'm not worried. *hic*"

"Of course not."

He pulled in right in front of the restaurant. He put the car in park and got out. He just barely registered that it was snowing.

"Okay, I'm here. You said that you were across the street?"

"Yeah. *hic* I see you."

Natori turned toward the other side of the street and saw a shock of blonde hair.

He practically ran across the street.

"Natsume! You're okay, right?"

"Yes, yes *hic* I'm totally fine."

But when Natori got closer he noticed several things that were not "fine" about Natsume. One, Natsume looked extremely cold. He was only wearing a red sweater, black trousers and those adorable high tops he wears. But such an outfit doesn't protect someone as skinny as Natsume from the bitter cold. Especially when it was snowing. Second, Natsume's face was completely red. That probably wasn't from the cold because his face was really red. Also he seemed to stagger a bit.

"Natsume, are you sure you're alright?"

Natsume looked a little annoyed at the question. Then he answered, quite loudly, "What do you mean *hic* am I alright? Of course I *hic* am. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Natori, with his amazing skills of deduction, put together the facts that Natsume was flushed, Natsume was staggering, Natsume didn't have a coat on, Natsume was slurring his speech and that Natsume was supposed to have come from a party.

"Natsume… are you drunk?"

"What? Noooo…." Natsume seemed to think that it was so wrong of a statement that he had to over emphasize how wrong it was.

"Alright, how much did you have to drink at the party?"

Natsume swayed a little. His eyes strayed from Natori's face up and away in obvious contemplation. Then he looked down at his hands as he tried to tick off how many he had.

"I had *hic* a few glasses of Eggnog and that has alcohol in it, right?"

Natori nodded.

"And… I think that's it… *hic*"

"Natsume, having a few glasses of Eggnog can't get you this drunk."

Natsume sent another one of his annoyed glares at Natori. Then he slowed his speech down either because he was patronizing Natori and seemingly spelling it out for a stupid person or he was slowing his speech so he could articulate better and seem less drunk. Maybe it was both.

"I know. And I've only had a few glasses of Eggnog so I can't be dru*hic*nk."

Natori looked at him with a little bit of annoyance of his own. "Natsume, you've had to have had something else besides just Eggnog. Wasn't there anything else you drank? Maybe that wasn't alcoholic?"

"Ummm… Well I drunk some *hic* apple cider…"

Natori mentally face-palmed. "That's alcoholic, Natsume."

Natsume puffed out his chest like he was some kind of offended bird and said, "No it*hic* it's not. It's like apple juice."

Natori rubbed his temples. "Okay, okay. Let's just go before you freeze to death. And also, where is your coat, Natsume?"

"I… I don't know…" Natsume looked at the ground. He seemed to be embarrassed about it. But the poor kid was freezing.

"How long have you been out here, Natsume?"

The young man wrapped his arms around himself and slurred out, "I *hic* I don't know… I tried to find my coat, but *hic* I couldn't. I think it had the key to *hic* to my dorm."

With each sentence Natsume became increasingly more upset until his eyes threatened to overflow with tears.

"And-and, I still *hic* I still had my cell phone so I *hic* I called you and-and I *hic* I don't know how to get back. *hic* so I called you…"

Natori hated to see Natsume cry. His heart would break instantly and he'd do or say anything to keep Natsume from crying.

So Natori shimmied out of his coat and wrapped it around Natsume. Then he started rubbing Natsume's arms trying to warm him up and also comfort him.

"It's okay, Natsume. It's alright. How about this? You can stay over at my place tonight then tomorrow we'll come back and look for your coat, okay?"

Natsume sniffled. "Really?"

Natori gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Yes, absolutely. We'll look until we find it tomorrow. But now's not a good time to look because it's dark and cold and you're probably tired. After you're nice and warm and rested you'll probably remember where you left it and then we'll go and get it. And in the meantime I'll fix you a nice hot cup of cocoa. Okay?"

Natsume seemed extremely relieved with that bit of information. The obviously tipsy boy gave him the warmest smile and said, "Okay."

"Good. Let's get going."

But before Natori could turn around and start making his way over to the car, Natsume leaned in and rested his head on the actor's shoulder. Natori stiffened at that. Then stiffened considerably more when Natsume gave his shoulder a few nuzzles.

"I knew I could count on you. You're the best."

Natori felt every inch of his body become much warmer at that statement.

He couldn't help himself from wrapping both his arms around Natsume and bringing him closer. If asked about it tomorrow from a sober Natsume, he would reply that he'd had a few martinis before Natsume called him and had been overcome with relief at the sight of Natsume safe and sound. Which were both true statements but they didn't tell the whole truth.

He just wanted to hold Natsume just because.

Also as he stood there holding Natsume, a thought struck him. He'd always thought that alcohol turned whoever drank it into completely different people. But he found himself hoping that it didn't but instead just lowered inhibitions and allowed their true feelings to come out.

_**Don't worry my friends there's more where that came from. And also if you are so inclined, tell me what you think. *Christmas kisses***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I didn't get this in before Christmas. But didn't you know there are twelve days of Christmas? So technically I did get it in time for Christmas!**_

_**So here's the next chapter! And I don't know if I want to add a third chapter. Actually to be honest, if I did add a third chapter it wouldn't really be a chapter. it would be an epilogue of sorts I guess.**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy!**_

A little bit later they finally made it up the stairs into Natori's apartment. However, there was a lot of difficulty in that. Natsume would not let go of his arm. It was darling. Really. But trying to get up two flights of steps because the elevator wasn't working since the maintenance man gave himself a holiday while an adorable tipsy blonde was following you back to your apartment where the two of you would be all alone… a guy would have a lot on his mind already. Not to mention that Natsume was all but falling over himself occasionally taking Natori down with him.

But finally Natori unlocked the door with only a few bruises to show for the night.

He stepped inside turned around and spread his arms out like he was going to start a show or something and said, "Here we are."

Natsume seemed to be overcome with relief at finally getting there that he would've ran inside. That is if Natori hadn't been in his way. But because Natori had been in the way, Natsume ran right into the actor making them both fall and stumble onto the floor.

While Natori was groaning from the pain, Natsume was laughing his tipsy little head off. But _he_ didn't fall on the cold hard floor. _He_ had fallen on nice hard six pack abs and a more than welcoming chest.

"Natsume, while this may be funny for you, it isn't really for me. Would you mind getting up and in the process let me get up?"

While the idea of Natsume being on top of him had several rather pleasant and exciting connotations to it, this wasn't any of them. They were both cold and soaking wet from the snow and Natori might have bruised something else that wouldn't look good in that photo-shoot that he had coming up… but then again that's what makeup is for.

But the response was so cute, he was extremely glad it happened.

Still giggling, Natsume said, "You're so*hic* funny, Natori-san. You*hic* should've seen your face."

What could be cuter than a drunk Natsume giggling and hiccupping at the same time… well maybe if he was wearing that pink frilly apron that Natori had gotten that he was saving for a rainy day… preferably if Natsume and him ever got together.

All annoyance left him.

"Yeah?" he teased. "Well, right now you're quite a spectacle yourself. Now let me up."

Still laughing, Natsume slowly pushed himself up with his hands so that he was on all fours. Then it seemed like he couldn't figure out where to go from there. And instead of shifting his weight backwards onto his knees and then pushing himself up with his legs like a normal not intoxicated person would've done, he shifted his weight long enough to bring his hands from the floor to Natori's chest. He was supporting his weight on his hands and Natori let out a winded "oof!" Then Natsume unfolded his legs so he was semi-standing except for the fact he still had his hands on Natori's chest. _Then_ he shifted his weight so he was now only (and just barely) supporting himself with his legs.

Natori shook his head and got up and said a little sardonically, "See how easy that was?"

Natsume looked at him and continued to laugh.

_Looks like drunk Natsume is easily pleased. Good. At least he's not a mean drunk._

"Let's get you that cup of cocoa, huh?"

Natsume gave him a smile like he was some kid being offered his favorite kind of candy from his favorite uncle. "Okay!"

Natsume immediately latched onto Natori's arm again as they made their way into the kitchen.

As they walked, or in Natsume's case staggered, into the kitchen, they were met by an unpleasant but rather familiar sight. The cat had somehow gotten the door to the refrigerator open and was rummaging through Natori's food.

Natsume was the first to react. "Nyanko-sensei!" he yelled but couldn't quite get his tongue around that "n" so instead it came out "Yanko-sensei!"

Nyanko-sensei turned to look at them with a piece of salmon in his mouth. And from the look on his face, one could probably guess that the cat knew he was in trouble.

"What are you *hic* doing eating Natori-san's food *hic* without permission? That's so*hic*… bad!"

Natori couldn't help the chuckle that was building up inside him. He bit his finger as he tried to suppress it.

"Whatever! I can do whatever the hell I want because I'm the great Madara!" Nyanko-sensei answered.

"*hic* I'll tell you wh*hic*at you are. You're a big dumb cat. *hic*"

As Natsume said this he swayed a little. Natori positioned himself a little behind Natsume in case the boy would fall backwards and he'd still probably be able to catch him if he fell forwards.

Instead of fighting back like Natori thought the cat would do, Nyanko-sensei just scrutinized Natsume intensely.

"What's the matter with you, Natsume? Something's different…" He started to sniff the air around Natsume.

Then his eyes widened. "Natsume! Have you been drinking? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME ALONG! UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

Natsume looked at Natori with a genuinely confused look on his face. "How did he know that?"

Natori lifted his eyebrow in disbelief, "It's kind of obvious, Natsume, especially with his sense of smell."

Natsume looked like he was caught half way between being angry and being really close to laughing again.

Nyanko-sensei didn't like being ignored especially if no one was paying attention to his very real problem of not having sake.

"HEY! YOU LADIES CAN FLIRT LATER! RIGHT NOW GET ME SOMETHING TO DRINK SO THAT NATSUME ISN'T HAVING ALL OF THE FUN!"

Natori could take the "ladies" and "flirt" comments with a straight face even though they hit too close to home for comfort. However, one look at Natsume's face revealed that he could not.

"I'm no*hic*t a lady! Why does everyone always *hic* think that? I'm a boy. I know *hic I know I'm not the most muscular guy… *hic*…and people say I've got *hic* really long lashes… bu*hic* but that doesn't mean I'm a girl!"

Natori didn't know whether or not he should focus in on one glaringly obvious fact about Natsume's rant. That he had not chosen to comment on the "flirting" aspects of the comment and instead had been offended by Nyanko-sensei calling them ladies. He didn't know whether to attribute it to Natsume's current state of cognitive processing (or lack thereof) or to the fact that Natsume hadn't registered it as an offense because it was true…

_Please to any god that's listening, please let it be the latter._

"Well, you are! You're a giiiirrrrlll!"

Nyanko-sensei emphasized the last term like he remembered some bullies would in his elementary school days when they used seven-year-old-boy logic (ie, girls are icky because they have cooties).

"Well, you're a fat ca*hic* cat!"

At that, the cat couldn't take Natsume's insolence any longer and lunged at the boy in order to teach him a lesson. Natsume let go of Natori's arm so that he could teach the cat a lesson.

Natori felt the smallest pang of jealousy. _They get along so well… but I should break this up before it goes any further._

"Hiiragi!" Natori called.

The masked youkai appeared and bowed. "Yes, Master?"

"Hiiragi, would you kindly take the cat somewhere so that he won't disturb Natsume and I? Please?"

She raised her head and replied, "Yes, Master."

"Good. Thank you."

Hiiragi walked over to the object of Natori's affection and the object of Natori's affliction and detached the one from the other. She then grabbed the cat and said calmly, "Master, would it be alright if I take with me a bottle of wine? Just so we could placate him?"

Natori really wanted all the time he could get with Natsume so he readily agreed to the idea.

_If a few quiet hours with Natsume costs me a bottle of wine then so be it._

After he nodded his consent while trying to pick Natsume up off of the floor, Hiiragi bowed once again and said, "Thank you, Master."

Then she walked off in the direction of the small liquor cabinet Natori had at the end of the hallway.

With those two gone and out of the way, Natori once again returned his attention to Natsume.

"You okay?" he asked as he hoisted the boy up onto his feet (which he could barely stay on anyway).

For a few seconds all Natsume did was hiccup. Then he nodded. "Good," said Natori, "Now, how about that cocoa?"

Natsume wrapped his arms around Natori's once more and nodded with even more enthusiasm.

It was rather nice walking arm in arm with Natsume. It was almost like they were actually dating. He could feel the rough fabric of Natsume's sleeve through his own thin cotton shirt.

His heart would speed up every time the young man's arm would shift against his. But because of that he became hyper-aware of how close Natsume was and fought down with all of his will power a blush that seemed to be a lot more stubborn than he was.

Natori walked over to a cabinet where he kept the mugs. Natsume still held on to his arm. Natori reached up to grab the handle of the cabinet. Natsume still held on to his arm. He opened the cabinet. Natsume still held on to his arm. Natori reached up with both arms to get two mugs from the cabinet. Natsume was still holding on to his arm!

Natori was annoyed. Not at Natsume. He was more annoyed at himself for letting such a little thing like this get him so flustered. Even if it was a cute little thing. And even if it was a cute little thing that Natsume did.

Natori despite his better judgment looked at Natsume. And Natsume looked at him through squinted laughing eyes like he had just told the funniest joke in the world and was waiting for Natori's reaction. Couple that with the flush on his cheeks and you have an adorable expression on your hands.

Natori couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't know why he responded like that. He didn't especially feel like laughing because everything that Natsume was doing was slowly making him unconsciously more apprehensive. He didn't know why he was getting so apprehensive either.

But Natsume seemed incredibly happy with the response and even proud that he had made Natori laugh.

Natori brought down two mugs and held them both out to Natsume. One had a Christmas wreath on it and the other had teddy bears with red bows tied around their necks decorating a Christmas tree.

After a few moments of careful consideration, Natsume pointed at the one with the teddy bears.

Natori began to make his way over to another cabinet to get the necessary ingredients to make hot chocolate and this time Natsume let go of him in favor of balancing himself on the counter. Natori after retrieving the ingredients Natori made his way back to the counter and began mixing them together including marshmallows, of course, because what kind of host gives his guest hot chocolate without any marshmallows. That's just plain rude!

He put them in the microwave, punched out a time, started it and then sat back to wait.

Natsume once again took his place by Natori's side and latched on to the actor's arm. He even went so far as to give Natori's arm a few nuzzles while they waited.

If Natori had felt even the tiniest of cold before he certainly didn't now. In fact blood rushed to practically every part of his body from his head to his fingers to his toes. Natori tried desperately to reason with his body that these reactions that he was having had absolutely no basis in reality and that it was just his over-reactive imagination making him think that Natsume was pulling out all the stops to get him all hot and bothered.

_Natsume is drunk. He's not in his right mind. If he remembers what he's done tomorrow, he'll probably look back and think 'Dear God, why did I do that? I had no romantic interest in him. Why was I acting all cozy and lovey dovey with him?'_

He was actually wondering about that too. If Natori had imagined Natsume as a drunk, not that he ever had, he probably would've thought him as a quiet grumbly drunk. The kind that just kind of stay in a corner and whine about their lives and if anyone bothers them then they'd either go and find another corner or they'd get mad and chase whoever was bothering them away.

But Natsume was actually a happy clingy drunk. Who would've thought?

"Na*hic* Natori-san…?" he heard Natsume say.

Natori turned to look at the young man.

Natsume continued to hiccup but was looking at Natori rather expectantly, almost as if he had called Natsume and not the other way around.

"Yes?" Natori said.

There was a flash of sadness that passed through Natsume's eyes or at least that's what Natori thought he saw. But he couldn't get a good look at it because immediately after it appeared Natsume put his head on Natori's shoulder and was looking down. From that angle Natori couldn't see Natsume's expression.

Natori was hyper aware of all of his senses at that moment. The feel of Natsume's head resting between his neck and his collarbone. The smell of Natsume's hair which was a mix of shampoo and something that couldn't be described as anything else except Natsume. The whirring sound the microwave made as it was heating up the hot cocoa. And the tang of peppermint aftertaste he still had on his tongue from the peppermint martini he'd had.

At the same time though, Natori felt like Natsume wasn't as happy or giggly as he was only a few seconds ago.

"Nothing," Natsume said.

"Natsume, is there something wrong?"

"*hic* Well…"

It was at that moment that the microwave decided to interrupt this heartfelt and emotional exchange to alert them that their cocoa was done by emitting several shrill beeps.

Natori panicked for a minute thinking that this would somehow jar Natsume and somehow make him self-conscious about what he was about to say but then after Natsume hiccupped a few more times Natori remembered that Natsume was drunk at the moment and hadn't been self-conscious about anything that he had done that night so…

"I *hic*… we're*hic*…" Natsume began like that several different times. Until he just didn't say anything anymore for a while.

Natori tried really hard to keep his heart rate down fearing Natsume would notice how fast his heart was going at that particular moment.

Finally Natsume seemed to decide on what he wanted to say and took a breath. Natori did too. And he held it until Natsume spoke.

"Why *hic* why won't you *hic* kiss me?"

Natori felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"What!"

"*hic* Why won't you *hic*kiss me?"

Natori pushed Natsume away from his shoulder to get a good look at him. He expected this to be some kind of sick joke. He expected Natsume to have an impy little grin on his face and be trying to hold laughter in. But that isn't what he saw.

Natsume while looking a little more than tipsy and barely awake still none the less looked serious.

And Natori didn't know what else to respond with besides a "What do you mean?"

Natsume looked Natori dead in the eye as he said, "What *hic* do you mean wha*hic*t do I mean? I mean, *hic* we're dating, aren't we?"

If any noise could precisely describe Natori's mind at that moment it would be of shattering glass. He wanted to exclaim "What?" one more time but didn't have time to since Natsume kept talking and he didn't want to miss a word of what he said.

"And *hic* since we're dating, people *hic* who date kiss. So since we *hic* date, then *hic* we should kiss. At least that's what I thought *hic* when we started *hic* going out to lunch. I thought *hic* maybe it was because we were never *hic* alone when we were on a date *hic* so I didn't say anything. *hic* but I thought since we'd really *hic* be alone now, you'd *hic* kiss me but *hic* you didn't and *hic* now I'm asking you why."

"So… you thought we were dating?"

"*hic* yeah. Weren't we? That's why I sent my friends away. Because people are *hic* alone for dates. And I wanted to be alone! *hic*You'd *hic* pay sometimes and then *hic* when I had money I paid sometimes… *hic*…. That's dating, right?"

Natori's mind was going on auto-pilot so he wasn't really thinking. So he said the first thing that came to his empty little head… which may or may not have been the best thing to say. At the moment he couldn't have really told one way or the other.

"Well… that doesn't always mean two people are dating… per se…"

"…So… *hic* I was wrong?"

Natori looked at Natsume and realized just how not wrong he was. He could blame it on the alcohol later at least. Natsume didn't have to know he'd only had a few peppermint martinis. For all he knew, Natori could've downed the whole bottle of peppermint liquor and vodka by himself.

Natori lifted his arm and place a hand on Natsume's cheek. It was really warm thanks to all of the drinks that Natsume'd had at the party.

He leaned down until their foreheads were touching and said, "No, Natsume. You're not wrong. Sorry for taking so long for this."

He tilted Natsume's head up just a tad and leaned down the rest of the way until their lips met.

If that kiss had been witnessed by some kind of audience, they wouldn't have seen passion, hunger or lust like any of those final kisses that happen at the dénouement of any over the top cliché romantic comedy. It was just a kiss.

And for Natori he couldn't and would never bring himself to ask any more of the young man. He just let himself indulge in the feel of Natsume's chapped and slightly cold lips.

He pulled back a little but left their foreheads just barely touching. Natsume's expression was a cross between teetering between confusion and some kind of epiphany but he still seemed happy and satisfied.

Natori felt a smile pull at his lips and happily let his facial features betray what he felt in the inside on the outside.

"How was that?"

Natsume smiled a little wider as the flush in his cheeks became a little redder. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if to say something but then changed his mind until he just settled with a few vigorous nods in answer.

It was so cute Natori couldn't help but lean in a few more times and kiss the darling blonde young man. Since he was clearly allowed to now. Without fear of Natsume's killer right hook. And Natsume was even readily accepting his kisses.

But there was this nagging sensation in the back of his head telling him that cozying up by the fireplace in each other's arms would be a much better situation to kiss in. So Natori pulled away from Natsume but not before he heard a soft whine coming from the back of Natsume's throat alerting him to the young man's obvious annoyance at Natori's actions.

Natori chuckled.

"Natsume, how about we go into the living room? I have a fire going and nice comfy chair we can sit on which is much better for kissing than standing on a cold hard kitchen floor."

After some brief consideration, Natsume seemed to come around to the idea. He nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Alright. How about you go on ahead and I'll get the hot chocolate, okay?"

Natsume nodded again and then turned and made his way into the living room. Natori watched him go.

Being alone now he had to face the whirlwind of emotions that stirred his heart. He was elated. He was confused. He was scared. He was quite possibly in love.

So he must have been happy…

He made to go to the microwave and realized that he had been holding onto the counter for dear life. Which wasn't surprising really. His legs felt like they'd give out any minute now.

He took a few breaths to steady himself until he felt that his legs would support him in motion and then walked over to the microwave.

He got their drinks out then made his way to the living room more than ready for some more sweet Natsume kisses.

But when he did find his way into the living room he found Natsume asleep on his chair breathing steadily and slowly and occasionally emitting a cute snoring sound.

Natori was a little disappointed. He really did want to kiss Natsume more. But he figured there'd be no helping it considering all the alcohol Natsume had consumed.

_Regardless, that can't be a good place for him to sleep. He'd get a crick in his neck for sure._

So Natori put the drinks down on a coffee table. He walked over to Natsume and lightly shook his shoulder whispering his name.

"Natsume? You shouldn't fall asleep here. It'd be bad for your neck."

Natsume slowly opened his eyes and looked at Natori blearily. Then he nodded. But then instead of slowly getting up like Natori thought he'd do, Natsume just wrapped his arms around Natori's neck and pulled him closer.

He murmured a few things too. By the tone of Natsume's voice and the way in which he annunciated some syllables, Natori concluded that they were sweet-nothings or something that Natsume would be incredibly embarrassed about if he remembered what he had said this time tomorrow.

But none the less Natori certainly felt loved and valued. He kissed Natsume's cheek and gathered him up in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed," he said.

Natsume nodded once more and Natori picked him up and carried him to his bedroom.

He didn't really know where else to put him. Natori could definitely stand a night sleeping on the couch. He'd rather have Natsume sleep on the bed considering the hangover he's been asking for downing all those drinks.

So Natori carefully placed him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Natsume seemed happy enough so he whispered a goodnight and left the room.

Closing the door behind him, he couldn't help a big goofy grin spread across his face. He thought of everything that led up to what happened and couldn't be happier with the world.

But then a few thoughts struck him.

What if Natsume wakes up and he doesn't remember anything? What if he wakes up and remembers everything and is completely embarrassed by it? So embarrassed by it that he doesn't even want to consider the idea of them being together as a viable option?

He only briefly worried about that though and instead left that up to tomorrow.

Natori walked over to his couch and laid down. Whatever happened tomorrow at least he'd have tonight to look on and remember Natsume's sweet expression as he kissed him.

And for that memory Natori would be eternally grateful.

_**So? Whadya think? Was it cute? Was it fluffy? Was it too fluffy? Please tell me what you think! *kisses***_


End file.
